College Bound!
by CharlieLou107
Summary: Max, Bobby and PJ are starting college! But will a blast from the past make her presence known? Or will prefer to not 'Stand Out? Based on my fanart manips! /art/College-Bound-369887150


The warm sun beamed down on the campus while the cool blue sky held onto pure white clouds that lazily floated up above. Basking in its heat as a soft breeze blew around them, students everywhere were settling in to the start of a new year at college.

Between each side of a long road stood buildings of bright colours; some red, orange, green and some blue. Young adults walked in and out carrying their precious belongings. Some carried boxes, some books; even a few were struggling with large pieces of furniture from the moving vans to their new homes.

A soft saxophone could be heard in the background of excited chatter and awkward greetings. People either sat outside of their new homes, or sunbathed on their new freshly cut grass. A few guys tossed a Frisbee to each other in the middle of the road, laughing at their failures.

Suddenly there came three strange noises, one after the other. The sound was of wheel meeting road and skating along. Three guys soon came speeding down the middle of the road. The first and fastest was a young guy. Wearing a red shirt and jeans he sped on a skateboard as though it was apart of him, making it look effortless. Behind him was a guy on roller-skates and another larger guy on a skateboard. They stayed close to the first guy but he was much faster. He zipped from left to right without warning. Ahead of him were a couple of guys struggling to carry a couch while another guy relaxed on it. Instead of zipping around them, the skateboarder kicked off his board and jumped rapidly in mid-air, flew over the three guys and then softly landed on the skateboard as it joined him on the other side.

All of a sudden bystanders awed, cheered and gasped. All attention was on them! The guy on the roller-skates could be heard laughing, completely unfazed at his friends jump. They high fived, smirked and carried on speeding down the long, straight road, all eyes still fixed on them.

Not far behind another guy flicked his Frisbee with such strength it flew over the tops of the trio's heads. Looking up and spotting the spinning red disc, the red shirted guy kicked the ground faster and faster, racing underneath the Frisbee. Ahead pair of strong men were sliding a mattress off the back of a van. The skateboarder raced up the mattress while it was at an angle and he flew off the back! Amazingly on the other side of the van, stood a student handing a freshly made burger to another. The skateboarder grabbed the burger with one hand and caught the Frisbee with his other hand! His board met the ground with ease and he carried on zooming down the street, zigzagging from left to right while cheers flooded between him.

"That cannot be him." Said a tall blonde haired girl standing on the sidewalk. Her eyes followed the red shirted guy as he blew past her.

"I think it is." Said her shorter, redhead friend, clutching her new books to her chest, her breathing stopping for a second as she stared at the skateboarder.

"Well . . . he certainly has improved since you last saw him." Said the blonde, her eyes looking down beneath her large, purple framed glasses, waiting for a reaction from her best friend.

"I wonder if he saw you?" She continued when there came no answer.

"Of course not. You saw him go by. Even Bobby and PJ didn't recognise me." Replied her friend, clear disappointment in her voice.

"Wow was that Bobby in that shirt? Huh. I'm actually like really glad he got rid of that horrible mullet of his. Unless he's hidden it under his helmet."

The redhead smiled. The trio had long gone by now and left nothing but gossip and wonder to the rest of the students that didn't know the mysterious new campus skaters.

"I think you should say something to him." She persisted but smiled her perfectly straight teeth, all the same.

"Err I don't know. " The redhead mumbled, her dark eyes gazing at the pavement as she became lost in thought and memories.

"You don't have to like do anything yet, just say hello," the tall blonde jumped around her friend and started to walk down the road to where they were headed in the first place. The redhead quickly followed her but still didn't lift her head," besides with how popular he's going to be, it won't be long before Max finds out you are here at college with him Roxanne. We haven't been here for like 5 minutes and already we've seen all three of them."

Roxanne nodded, a piece of her new short red hair fell infront of her soft round face and she gently tucked it behind her ear. She knew Stacey was right, she always was. She hoped she was right in saying he didn't recognise her. And not that he did and was just avoiding her. Maybe he felt the same? What do you say to someone you haven't seen in years?


End file.
